Forever Love
by Pandabeat
Summary: One Shot. SasuSaku. Sasuke is OOC.


My first fic. REVISED!!!

_Blah thoughts_

**Blah!!! Inner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Sakura sighed. Today was most likely going to be boring. Sakura had quickly and easily become the strongest kunoichi in Konoha since she had apparently held back during her genin days. She was even stronger than Tsunade-sama. She now also wore a black cloak similar to the ANBU one although she refused to become one, and a sword which had a gold dragon and black dragon on the blade.

Underneath the cloak, she wore a dark blood red tank top and black baggy pants. There was a metal belt chain on the pants and a necklace with an emerald pendant. She never took either off. Despite her dark choice of clothing, Sakura was extremely beautiful, ogled at by every guy with hormones who saw her.

Sakura did her monotonous morning routine, and strode outside while tying her forehead protector around her neck then pulled her hood up. She closed her eyes and shoved her hands in her cloak's pockets and walked the path she knew. She made her way to the Hokage Tower since she stopped working at the hospital when her kindness became nonexistent. She knocked on Tsunade's door and walking in without waiting for a "come in". She didn't take orders from anybody and didn't follow the rules most of the time. Rules pissed her off since they forbade her from following HIM three years ago.

Tsunade looked up from her papers to see her bored ex-apprentice.

"I want a mission." she stated flatly.

"Hmm..."Tsunade started rummaging through her inbox. "These missions will bore you."

She flipped deeper through the papers.

"Just give me them all." Missions rarely took Sakura more than a day.

"You sure?" Tsunade didn't doubt Sakura's abilities but there were a lot of missions.

"But I only I want assassination or scroll retrieval missions. Guarding people is a waste of my time."

"Okay." Tsunade grabbed the papers Sakura needed. "Here you go." Sakura stepped forward and took the papers and poofed back to her house. She grabbed anything she needed and put it in her black pack, grabbed her sword, and poofed to the gates. She looked at the papers and found that she had to go all over the land.

_These will keep me out of Konoha for a week at least. _And with that thought, Sakura left.

.::.

_Days Later_

He had killed Orochimaru but not Itachi. He wanted to do it the right way, with his friends, especially with the pink-haired kunoichi he loved. He closed his eyes briefly and flashes of her flew through his mind. He was walking to her house to confess when he heard a loud, obnoxious voice behind him.

"SASUKE-TEME! You're back! Alright!!!" Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke and grinned at him.

"What is it Naruto? I'm busy." Sasuke replied.

"With what?" Naruto looked at him in confusion. Sasuke hesitated. Should he tell Naruto about his love for Sakura? Well, Naruto is his best friend...

"I'm going to go talk to Sakura," his voice lowered.

"I knew it! You do love Sakura!" The loud-mouth paused. "Hey wait! If you love her, then why did you leave?!"

"Revenge was all that mattered then. I made a mistake." Sasuke turned and continued walking.

Naruto ran off to the Ichiraku ramen bar when he realized Sasuke probably wouldn't screw up and plus his stomach growled loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Dope hasn't changed much. I wonder if he still likes Sakura. Hmm... I hope she hasn't changed._

Little did he know...

.::.

Sakura was bored, AGAIN. The missions only took her eight days. Frustrated, she ran a hand thru her hair. Konoha was useless to her. She still had to get stronger. But she wouldn't betray Konoha.

_Why? _She wondered. _I don't like anybody as friends or boyfriend. Hmm...Maybe I should leave. But go where? The Akatsuki, perhaps? I don't know how to contact them, though._

**We're super strong!! It's just a matter of time before they look for us! her Inner shouted.**

_Damn it. Why do I always have to wait??? _Sakura yelled. She scowled and quickened her pace home.

Sasuke had reached Sakura's house but she wasn't home. He sat down on the ground and thought about what he would say. A few minutes later, he sensed an-all-too-familiar chakra coming toward him. He stood up and his eyes widened as he saw a slim-robed figure a few feet before him.

"Sa...Sakura?" he whispered. The figure looked up, apparently deep in thought. His eyes widened. Jade eyes met onyx ones. He took a step toward her and reached out to touch her perfect face.

Sakura's whole world crashed upon her right then and there. In front of her, reaching out to touch her was _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. The old Sakura would have jumped into his arms and cried her heart out. But _this _Sakura didn't know what to do. The thing was, she didn't know if she loved Sasuke or not. He had hurt so much, left her alone on a cold, hard bench. Yet he had said 'thank you' before knocking her out. She was perfectly fine before but now her mind and heart were going insane, not knowing what to do. But when his hands were centimeters away, she instinctively took a step back. She had not let anyone touch since he left. No one. Not even Naruto or Tsunade. She saw him flinch, drop his hand, and lower his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

He groaned inwardly. _She won't let me touch her, _he thought sadly.

**Well you did leave her on a cold bench in the middle of the night. Could've at least taken her home. his Inner replied.**

_Hn._

**Don't just stand there, giving up all hope. Jeez. Show her your love for her. Show her you've changed for the better. his Inner urged.**

"H...Hey Sakura-chan, long time no see." Sasuke tried.

"So it has, Sasuke." she replied coldly. He winced when she left out the –Kun and she hadn't shown any reaction to the -chan he had added. "So, are you here to spy or something?"

"No!" he hastily answered. "I killed Orochimaru. I want to get stronger...the right way." She scowled at his answer.

"Then you should be looking for Kakashi. He's the one with the Sharingan. I thought Uchihas didn't waste time." she said. She glared at him and walked to the door and searched her pockets for the keys. He turned around.

"Wait, Sakura-chan. Can we, umm, talk?" he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." she replied, without even turning around. She opened her door, stepped in, and was about to close it when Sasuke put his foot in the way. "Move your foot or I'll make you." she threatened quietly. He paled.

_She's changed so much._

**You're actions forced her to. You think she'd stay the same kunoichi who needed to be protected after all the cold, mean things you said to her?** **his Inner chimed in.**

"Sakura-chan. Please." he begged. "I need to talk to _you_."

Now, she was thoroughly pissed.

_He thinks I'm still the same!!_

**But you are, well, a little. I can read all of your thoughts. Deep down, you still love him. Let me restate that, you still love him, but not obsessively like when you were 13. Give him a second chance.**

_I gave him over a hundred chances! He threw them all away. she retorted._

**People change over time." Inner shrugged. "We did. Maybe he has. I mean c'mon, the guy's **_**begging**_** you to let him talk to you and he added -chan. He's sincere.**

_Fine. I'll give him one more chance. If he blows it, it's over. she said grudgingly._

"You have 1 minute." she said calmly and opened the door wider. Relief covered his face and he stepped inside her house. Without a second to object, Sasuke pinned her to the wall, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"57 seconds." she said, not phased at all.

"Sakura-chan, I...missed you." he paused forming the words in his head. "Everyday for the past three years, I thought about you. I felt so bad about saying all those mean things to you. I didn't mean them, honestly. It's just that...Itachi said he would kill all those precious to me so I didn't want you to get hurt. Sakura-chan I'm so sorry that I hurt you, I want to make it up to you because I...I...I Love you."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, which were wide with shock. He gently pressed his lips to hers, pouring all of his love into that one kiss. He realized just how soft her lips were. He rubbed her lower lip gently, asking to be let in. Slowly, but surely, she opened her lips and his tongue darted inside. His tongue roamed around her mouth as if memorizing it.

_She tastes like peaches. I like peaches._ he thought.

He never wanted to stop but the need for air was too great. They pulled apart gasping for breathe. He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were still wide. He waited, dreading the silence.

She broke the silence.

"Sasuke...kun." she breathed.

She had just heard his confession and gave her first kiss. It was his second, she realized, as her mind flashed back to when he and Naruto accidentally locked lips.

She stared at him. She couldn't move, didn't know what to do. Her mind was reeling; her heart was beating so loud, so fast, she was sure he could hear it. A song suddenly started playing in the house.

_Shit! _she cursed in her head. The song she loved was playing in her room on her computer. She had set it to play now so she wouldn't fall asleep.

Sasuke was surprised, to say the least, when he heard Sakura singing but it was a recording, he realized. When he listened to the words, he was extremely happy.

_She still loves me!! _Sasuke thought joyously.

He stared at her, eyes filled with love and longing, not lust mind you, but the longing he had to just be with her.

"I see that we've been thinking about each other." he said slowly. "But I think," he whispered in her ear, "that I've missed you more." He kissed her again.

_Oh my god, _was all she kind think of.

She buried her head into his chest. She cried tears of pure joy. It was the first time she had cried after he left. He squeezed her tight.

"I'll never let you go again." he whispered fiercely. She only clutched his clothes harder. They stayed that way until her tears subsided. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Somehow, I always knew you'd be back." she whispered

"Only for you." he replied.

End.


End file.
